


換羽期

by Blackbird_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 一笔带过的产乳, 巨多的私设, 换羽期, 有点脆弱的Cass
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_night/pseuds/Blackbird_night
Summary: 自从行走于人间后，Castiel强行止住了自己的换羽期，然而...他的身体因负荷不住而自作主张地帮他处理了这个“小问题”。Dean可能肯定了什么，但Castiel却会选择逃避就是了。





	換羽期

天使掉下来的羽毛不同于还在他们还在翅膀上挂着的那些，对人类来说它们变成了可见的存在。因为偶尔在他们施咒的时候Castiel还不得不即场拔下几根新鲜的天使羽毛下来给他们，这令Winchesters对Castiel的羽毛有一定的熟悉感。

Castiel的羽毛并不是书上描述的雪白羽毛，可也不是传统认为堕落天使拥有的纯黑色。它有段时间是灰白色的，只是不知觉间开始逐渐加深颜色与灰黑色靠边，像Cass的信仰逐渐改变那样缓慢又明显地改变着。

所以当Dean回到地堡看见那一地灰黑的羽毛时，他不禁有点怀疑Cass出事了。就像故事中循着面包屑离开森林的汉赛尔与葛丽特兄妹，他循着那些不知什么时候掉下的羽毛逐步前进，最后摸到那个没怎么被使用过的Cass的房间门前。断断续续的呻吟声夹杂着东西被击打推下等等的声音从中传出，Dean伸手敲了敲门，为了防止里面听不见还敲了两次“Cass？你在里面？你还好吗兄弟？”他等待着回应，但所有声音在他敲门的第一下就消失不见，一切就像是他产生了一个Cass在房间里的幻觉，而真正的Cass就在外面研究那些奇奇怪怪的现象。“Cass？说真的你掉了一地羽毛，我有点担心你。”Dean试着再敲了几下门，同时边说着边试着从夹克袋中小心摸出他那一大串钥匙。

Dean有Castiel房间的钥匙，当然Sam也有，这是为了他们偶尔突发其想的大扫除，即使它一次也没有发生过，幸运的是——现在这钥匙终于被派上用场了。

或许是听到Dean翻找钥匙的声音，毕竟这可是一个天使，即使荣光不如以前一样繁盛，然而他的能力还是绝对比想像中的要多上很多。房间里头的Castiel勉勉强强扬声让他离开，但他虚弱的声音连一点说服力也没有，反为Dean添了几分担心与紧张，开锁的动作又快上了些许“Dean⋯别进来。”语句尾音尚未完全落下时，潘朵拉魔盒已经被打开。

但那可真是场灾难。

乱糟糟的房间里满是掉下的羽毛，Cass平日藏起的翅膀在房间内彻底伸展开，间中还随着床上浑身赤裸的Cass那偶尔忍不住磨蹭床单的动作而再次抖下好几根羽毛下地。“Dean，出去。你在这里会令我分心的。”手使力撑床支起身来，他尝试着礼貌又不引起疑心地把对方请出去。他必须这样做。

这久违的换羽期令Castiel感到难受，从离开天堂的那一刻起他便缺乏一个可以提供让他完全放松下来的安全感的地方，抗拒换羽的想法令他的换羽期比经历过的所有换羽期还要更加漫长难耐，特别是一次身体自作主张地唤醒的换羽期，他的真身与容器都被它深深影响着又无法宣泄而出，只能祈求它尽快过去。

若说现在在天堂，他大可以躲在他自己的小天堂里头。他的房间比所有地方都要安全，可现在他没有任何选择，天堂、人间与地狱这么多地方却只有地堡的一间小房间可以收留他且能勉强称得上无人打扰。

“嘿你这是怎么了？你毛茸茸的翅膀掉的羽毛都快可以弄一床被子了。”反射性地Dean快速地关上了门。他谨慎地试着逐步靠近Cass，即使理智告诉他这绝对不是他能管的事，然而天知道这可是Cass⋯他或许能帮上什么忙、又或许不，可先试试总是没错的！更何况他的好奇心正对Castiel那双平时谁也见不着的宝贝翅膀起了心思，那双毛茸茸又寛大的翅膀就这样布在床上，他是真的挺想摸一下它。

“Dean，出去。”Castiel不得不简短地重覆了一次他的要求，以更加强硬的态度。荣光流遍他全身，汇聚在一起把眼眸染得更蓝，一个典型的天使恐吓方式。“出去。”已经是一个近似威胁的要求，他摸上了床头柜上的天使之刃，像只炸毛的猫弓起背发出嘶吼声一样用行动警告着Dean并让他离开。

天使之刃为Dean的接近而划开了他的手臂，然而并没阻止他太多。因为Castiel总是不舍得真正地伤害他，即使Dean一而再再而三地在他的底线前进也一样，Cass顶多会狠狠揍上他几拳出气然后下一刻比他还着紧地重新治好他。

对Dean而言，Castiel大部分时间都是在虚张声势。

Cass的翅膀比他想像中的更加柔软及温暖。Dean摸上他肖想着的那双翅膀的第一感觉，便是他喜欢这种感觉。可对Castiel来说则是恰恰相反的感觉，刚褪下旧羽欲长出新羽的翅膀此刻比想像中的敏感且那阵试图把他淹没的对情欲之事的渴望更加严重了，Dean的触碰抽去了他的力气以及筑解他努力构筑起的抗拒。他忍不住继续磨蹭身下已经一塌糊涂的床单，望能像之前一样可以缓解少许难以出口的渴求，可Dean的存在是个阻碍，他本身拥有的感情与Dean身上的气味和温度无一不刺激着他脆弱的身心，握紧匕刃的手亦为此松了松。

他不想这么快向本能低头，他认为他可以依靠自己捱过去。

他以为他可以。

“Cass？”在Dean的手抚上他的额头时，他输给了他自己，动用上最后的力气揪着他的手臂外推的动作成了使劲往下拽，匆匆把对方压在身下便依着本能咬上他的唇，不似往日给出的无止尽的温柔与顺从而是充斥着掠夺意味的吻。匿于肉球之后的尖爪探出了头想撕开什么，可没有目标也没有可以支撑下去的能力，最终也变成一记软叭叭的喵喵拳。Dean有想过推开他，应该？只是他抓住Castiel发热身体的手却把他向下摁得更接近，左手抚上那早已乱糟糟的短发，任由手臂上的鲜血由伤口落下染红Castiel的翅膀，被动地教着他什么才是真正的吻，无声地把他曾萌生的那些不道德的感情细细诉说而出。

他渴望过上帝的天使，不止一次。每被Cass用他那双的纯粹至极的眼眸注视着时，他就会想移开目光，害怕被看透欲望与本质。每一次被他注视着他都觉得自己或许是他的全部，信任与亲密，还有他的保护。他从不怀疑Castiel对他的感情，但他不该给予他任何回应，他们都不该成为彼此的致命弱点。

一吻结束，一时冲动也应结束。

“Dean⋯我很抱歉。”Cass皱着眉头，像是平时他犯下了错一样不太愿意看向Dean。“所以，一个解释？”他摊了摊手，选择任由这个姿势继续一会而不是提醒“你就这样扑了上来亲我，你是怎么了？终于发现我是你喜欢的类型了吗？”Dean像开玩笑一样试着令气氛软下来，可这真的不是一个好时间就是了。

“换羽期，我在经历一次突然到来的换羽期。”半伏在对方身上的姿势绝对不是什么适合解释的姿势。但Dean对他的吸引力本就高，他希望他可以作为自己的伴侣，再者他永远无法真正地拒绝他，这点除了Dean外基本上有不少人也知道，他可以请求一个帮助却会显得他乘人之危。“天使间只有伴侣会一起渡过这样的换羽期，你不该留在这里。”除非你是我的伴侣。Castiel把这句藏了起来。

“所以，一个换毛期加发情期？我绝对可以帮上忙。”“Dean！”一如既往带着点调笑意味的笑容，他本来只是想满足一下他想摸一下Castiel的翅膀的想法。再摸一下便抽身离开，但天啊？Castiel色情的反应让他想继续下去。那满足的轻叹声甚至比色情片女星的叫床声更加激起了他的欲望。是说，那可是Cass啊？特别当Dean的手抚上Cass翅膀与肩胛骨相连接的位置，Castiel虽忍不住想大声阻止他，可因那舒服的感觉，他彻底伏在了Dean身上。任由他轻力地触碰着自己的翅膀，手指陷进羽毛堆中或摩挲着Castiel那刚冒出个头的稚羽或梳理那些早已结成一团的绒羽，喘息声不太但仍刺激着压抑着自己的Dean，眯起眼眸在他身上磨蹭着，把他的衬衫与裤子都弄得湿嗒嗒“这真的不是一个好主意。”Castiel永远不会知道他皱起眉头眯着眼的样子有多吸引人。

沾污一个天使。Dean已经不在乎这个罪有多重，会不会导致他下地狱...他连恶魔都已经当过了。他有点不想继续压抑他的感情。他渴望Castiel，这是个事实。此刻Cass的举动让他感到被需要，即使只是生理层面上的需求。

他可以给自己一个机会，稍微冲动一小下，不管之后Cass对他的态度会否是他可接受，他也算拥有过他一会儿了。

“你看？我觉得你不讨厌我在这，你觉得呢？”手指从翅根下滑引起一阵颤抖。Dean拥紧了Cass，把他困在了自己的怀里，低头轻亲了下那柔软的翅膀后舔湿了手指。虽说他的房间会有润滑油之类，可他不想赌一下Castiel会不会趁机找个地方躲起来。先是尝试递进一根指节往里深入，指头在那湿热肠道内扫刮碾摁，他得令Castiel放松下来。可Cass却随之出现了点明显的挣扎，那双柔软的翅膀拍打在他背上，有点痛。Dean不禁开始有些焦急地四处在穴道探寻他敏感点，几次摸索下终于逼得Castiel小声叫着他的名字，再往他怀里缩了下，一副有点可怜巴巴的委屈模样。这令Dean不得不试着去安慰他，“这会令你过得舒服多了，就只是帮助你渡过一个发情期而已”，低头吻上明显散发着不安的天使。没有迟疑接着递进第二根指节，深入到同样位置，两指向左右两侧伸展来达到开拓效果。他不想让Castiel在这种情况下获得快感以外的感觉，即使早已焦躁不已却依旧耐心地一步一步进行着扩张。

但解下裤子真正地进入到Castiel身体后，控制自己便变得困难多了，这不仅仅是身体的愉悦、更是直达他脆弱的灵魂。他甚至有错觉他可以触摸到Cass那会烧瞎他的真身。

此时他才察觉到那Cass在他身上蹭出的水迹以及那股淡淡的味道。淡白的水迹从微微鼓涨着的胸口滑下，Dean本只是试探性地含住乳头并轻轻吸啜了下，只是Castiel瞬间绷紧的身体让他知道他做对了。Cass的手揪上了他的头发想把他推开，只是身下的刺激搭上乳汁被吸啜出的感觉让他更似一个诱拒还迎，平日平稳的声调带上了泣声“Dean，别这样。”他揉捏着Cass另一边微涨的胸部，看着乳汁被从中挤出滴下，听着Castiel再也止不住的呻吟声。

“来自天使的生命之水？”呼吸逐渐粗重起来，Dean只感觉他快要沦陷了。动作止不住带上点粗暴，唇移上吻上Cass的脖子，似是捕猎者对待垂死的猎物一样在上头留下了齿痕，向他人宣示着这是属于他的所有物。

被进入的感觉只缓解Cass的感觉一会儿，他开始渴望更多，来自性的兴奋与满足感。他的自制能力让他至少不露出什么放荡的样子，咬上了Dean的肩膀吞下那些声音直至被发现了容器的不对劲，被照顾妥当的快感让他迷迷糊糊的，短促的呼喊声从喉咙溢出。

强制的换羽期是天使最讨厌的时期，不同于鸟类那不受控制的换羽。天使可以选择自己的换羽期，但依旧限制在一年必须有一次这消耗大量能量的虚弱的换弱期，而他已经快超过五年没有进入过换羽期了。

身体为他强行挑选了一个换羽期，把残破的羽毛重新更换上新的羽毛，令他飞行的时候可以减少一点意外。可从没有天使试过与一个容器建立这么紧切的连系，换羽期同时深深影响着他的容器，对情欲的渴望以及身体各种激素与荷尔蒙等等的混乱快要把他搞疯掉。

但Dean带来的感觉缓解了这一切。

那股愉悦感让他用翅膀去拥紧自己的伴侣，表达自己对被他抚摸的需求。更加缠人地去讨着一个温柔的亲吻，用无法掩饰的爱意与热情去溺死他的伴侣。带着喘息的以诺语爱语一句又一句冒出，止在唇舌的交缠中。

他们还有很多时间。

很多。

然而与天使做爱，与一个天使在从他翅膀掉下来的毛茸茸的羽毛堆中做爱。若不是羽毛划过身体的触感与拥抱着的体温如此真实，这必然会被Dean当作是一个欲求不满而出的梦境吧？

集结在地平线上的起绒云朵被微风带起阵阵浪潮，扬起又落下似是想为那禁忌之事拉上一道帷幕。天使与人类间的距离本就不该太过靠近，更何况那被明例禁止的情爱？这是一个想自私地毁掉一名天使的做法。拥有了感情的天使会迷茫、会犹豫，失去应存的果断与冷静，为他渴望的一切而选择奋不顾身。

他们本应是命运的使者，而不是命运的参与者。

天使紧闭着双眸，颈脖使劲后仰着展出道似是诱人一尝的弧度，不同于大部分人沉醉在床事上时的开放，Castiel会紧抿着唇忍下那些呻吟声，仅仅哼出几个无法彻底吞下去而泄出的动情的轻音，直至身下骑着的人不愿迁就地抚上他的腰部，挺胯向上同时把他向下摁得更深时才能从他唇中激出更多的声音。

每一下深入时那双柔软的翅膀都忍不住随着它的主人一同颤抖，在过于深入受不住的时候这更是明显。Castiel的身体因着荣光的持续运转不似Dean的布满细碎的荣耀战迹，可他曾受过的伤却通通深刻在真身中。愧疚与歉意、迷茫与恐惧和自我厌恶等种种不应存在的感受感觉无时无刻占遍了他的全身，绝望又卑微地再三祈祷。

但此刻占据他的感情，或许能被称作爱。

手抵着身下人的小腹支撑身体，Cass的感受犹如当初他第一次喝醉的情况一样，大脑迷迷糊糊的，唯一明显的大概就是他无止尽的渴望，以及从喉咙那传来的难以忽视的干渴感。他顺应着腰身逐渐向上抚摸的手而俯身向前，交换一个缠绵悠长的亲吻。然而当一吻终结想抽身离去却又被硬生生掉了个姿势， 当被翻身压上的时候手早已循着本能和看过的影片去勾上义人的颈脖，黏黏糊糊的汗水蹭在了他的身上，可这没有减下丝毫他想再次交换一个吻的欲望，可Dean并没有顺着他意吻上他唇，反之是落在他脖上的一个轻吻。

“Cass，you’re so needy...”那双柔软的翅膀扣紧了他的背，限制着他不能离他太远，就像一个不擅言词的小孩的撒娇。腰身带着节奏浅出深入，间隔不放不慢试图蚕食Castiel的冷静。Dean带着细茧的手套上了他的前端上下套弄着，可他不知道Castiel能感受到多少，他搞不清天使容器与真身之间的关联，只得尽力去撩拨那些他知道的敏感的小位置，凭直觉与本能尝试让他去享受他带给他的一切。

“我真希望你可以稍微和我聊一下，你的感受？像我该怎样干你才能让你舒服点。”他压着Castiel，手抓着他的大腿内侧更加深入，在天使不会被人发现的地方烙下一个比他肩上更不易褪去的印记。而Cass，泪水溢出了眼眶，活似被谁欺负了一样呜咽着，甚至连一句完整的喘息也无法发出，手在空气中划拉着想揪着什么，直至Dean选择空出手与他的相握。

Dean在情事上并不能算作温柔的一个人，带着他独有的莽撞与少许迷遍女人们的野性。然而从开始他便极力忍耐着自己动作，把这变成一场慢节奏又虔诚的性爱，折磨他自己的同时也在折磨他身下的人。可他望吻遍身下人的全部，真实地去感受他的每一个感受，了解他被准许知道的现在。

春天微温的空气舔拭着地上纠缠着的两具温热的躯体，在最后的节奏里头Cass被强行迫出了沉默区，加快的节奏与前端的抚触命着他去享受那被支配的感觉，让人极易为之堕落的色欲之罪。Dean从未停止亲他的行为，喋喋不休地一再喊着Cass以及亲吻着他，从已经乱糟糟的头发、额头、眼睛到唇和脸颊，Cass渴望着这些亲吻，这些带着言语无法形容的感情的接触，直至最后相互攀上高潮的刹那他还是揪着Dean亲个不停，期盼着更多来自对方的接触。

微烫水温染红肌肤，双手盛起一小砵水从头淋下，Dean不得不服侍着已经开始像只家养小鸟一样温驯下来的Castiel清洁身体。把淋浴泡泡搓满全身，手指小心地陷进羽翅里梳理那些团在一起的新旧绒羽，即使他已经有些分不清手上的是Cass褪下来的绒羽还是刚搓出来的泡泡。Castiel一副昏昏欲睡的表情趴在了浴缸边上，任着Dean摆弄他的身体，换羽期本就得消耗他大部分的力量与体力，它就像是一个间歇性的虚弱期，不然Castiel不会一直推迟着自己的换羽期。

“Cass.”“⋯怎么了？”他喊了下Cass，可Dean现在有些迟疑不决，他不单担心被拒绝也有点担心自己的意思会被误解“你的换羽⋯”怎料话语未完，Cass便猜出了那个问题而率先打断了他。这的确不一个尴尬的问题。

“它不会引起发情效果，这只是个意外而已。”

Castiel避开了Dean的目光，有些拘束地把目光投向地上那一块块地磗上。可他在紧张这件事却意外地明显，像猫咪的尾巴不属于自己的一样，天使的翅膀或许也不属于他自己，它透露着自己主人的感受。

“我只是想说如果你需要的话，我永远也在。”

“如何真正捕获一名天使？抛弃花哨的话语，让时间和陪伴令他相信你。”  
——Dean.W

P.S.对了，要有耐心，别吓跑在这方面有点胆小的天使。


End file.
